<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V-girls Are Ruining My Life by ShipnDip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544435">V-girls Are Ruining My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipnDip/pseuds/ShipnDip'>ShipnDip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, Takamori, Tsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipnDip/pseuds/ShipnDip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat always calls her this. Gura sometimes calls her this when she's playing with her and Kiara. Kusotori always calls her a multitude of things, but never this. So, why now does she say it, and more importantly, why does Calli not hate it??</p><p>Or, Kiara calls Calli the "D" word and horny chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>V-girls Are Ruining My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title based off a comment I saw that basically said Calli was the Corpse Husband of Hololive. Yes, this fic is me taking a joke too far. Yes, English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any errors.</p><p>CW: Daddy-kink type stuff. Don't read if that bothers you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do we get around Dad’s ban? Go to MAMA!”<br/>
“Do not bother Kiara about Sandlliope. She doesn’t even know who Adam Sandler is, I don’t think.”<br/>
…<br/>
“She admitted it.”<br/>
“Omg takamori canon”<br/>
“SO KIARA IS YOUR WIFE??”<br/>
“We have confirmation, fellow Deadbeats. KIARA IS THE MOM.”</p><p>The reaper laughs softly, recalling that special moment on stream when she banned Sandlliope. The running joke was harmless. Hell, even Gura has joked about her and Kiara being parents when they argued during games with her. It added some silly lore to the Hololive EN girls’ group. Yep, just a goofy running gag chat likes to do with the two, nothing more.</p><p>At least, that’s what Calli thought.</p><p>Hanging out off stream was a lot easier for the both of them. As authentic as they both are talking to fans and playing around on camera, there is a bit of hamming up one must do as a broadcasted internet personality. Of course, the phoenix is still a teasing, single brain-celled ball of sunshine, and Calli is a bad-mouth tsundere, but less so now that they are alone.</p><p>A cold draft blows into the open window of the reaper’s apartment as the two had just finished a rather late dinner. Calli shuts the window, a small shiver rolls through her body when the wind grazes her arms.</p><p>“God damn” She swears as her breath appears as fog, “it’s cold as a bitch outside.”</p><p>“Maybe for you.” Responds Kiara from Calli’s bedroom.</p><p>“Alright, just because you’re some fire bird doesn’t mean you don’t get cold.”</p><p>“True, but unlike you, I don’t ~chicken~ out over some wind.” She teases, knowing she pushed the right buttons on Calli as she hears footsteps approaching the door. She has a shit-eatting grin as the underworld inhabitant glares at her from the threshold. She looks up, almost as if she's challenging her companion.</p><p>“I’m not a chicken, some of us have normal skin and temperature receptors.” She retorts in a huff, “But fine, if you rather die from hypothermia than my scythe, so be it.”</p><p>“Awww, Calli, you don’t have to worry about me getting cold!” She gushes, stepping uncomfortably close to her crush’s personal space.</p><p>“I-I’m not worried! Just, ughhh, put on some thicker clothes or something!” She sidesteps, making her way into the bathroom. This damn bird couldn’t stop flirting with her if her life depends on it, not like mortality was ever an issue. Kiara skips to her closet, but not before delivering a devastating verbal blow to Calli psyche:</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>The sound of the faucet running and clothes shuffling is deafening to the reaper’s ears. After splashing water against her face like the world’s most aggressive acne cleanser commercial, she lets out a “GUH!” that is muffled into her towel as she racks her brain over the two-syllable word Kiara just called her. As lost as she is with modern language and the hip new slang, she knows about the vast world of kinks and lewd buffoonery the world likes to act on. As innocent as Gura and Ina are when they call Kusatori and her ‘Mommy and Daddy,’ she knows that Deadbeats and Kiara are not as pure in their intentions when they are calling her that.</p><p>She leans against the sink as her toothbrush violently sweeps across her teeth. Death is part of her being, so of course she’d kill her tooth enamel too. </p><p>Calli knows that the phoenix has a crush on her. She knows Kiara is a flirt. She knows that she herself sometimes slips and flirts back. Their entire “A Way Out” session was basically a homoerotic jailbreak roleplay, but all the Hololive girl’s collabs of that game were pretty gay, right? </p><p>As much as the scythe wielder wants to justify her words and actions, reality denies her the opportunity for excuses. Takamori is one of the biggest ships in the community, and their backstories made the two of them even more compatible in a storytelling sense. Gura and Ollie unofficially made the two their parents, although the latter’s flirtatious nature made the relationship a little too ‘What are you doing, step-bro” for Calli’s comfort. For fuck’s sake, even their senpais and management shipped them.</p><p>Everywhere she looks and plays, she is a dad; Be it to the other girls, the Deadbeats, or her chronically-ill pseudo-Soviet son in “Papers, Please.” If she is a dad so often, why not have a mom help her loosen her load, so to speak. Calli had slowly stopped denying her verbal lapses when she refers to Kiara as her wife. Her own damn mother likes the phoenix, so there’s no need to worry about potential family conflicts. The only thing she needs to do is get over her excuses and do something.</p><p>“Alright, pussyboy. No more playing around. We’re gonna show Kusotori who Daddiope really is!” She hypes herself up, the 8 glasses of wine providing her with enough courage to find her own pep-talk reasonable.</p><p>She emerges from the bathroom with a stoic look. Just as she opens her mouth to begin her semi-inebriated speech, she is stunned by the sight of her guest. Kiara is scrolling around on Twitter, wearing a fairly baggy fleece sweater she found in the taller girl’s closet. The shirt, much like her skirt, barely reaches the middle of her thighs. Those supple, full thighs that Calli would never admit that she had been obsessed with ever since meeting the girl.</p><p>Such a sight made her pupils dilate and fire course through her veins. It made her shit go doki-doki. So much so that it almost made Kiara’s words illegible.</p><p>“Calli, is everything alright. You’re looking at me kinda, um, weird.” She asks in mild concern, her head tilting to the side. She has never seen her companion act this way, so… hungry looking.</p><p>Weird? Weird?? WEIRD?!?!?!? Calli is visibly lusting over this girl, almost drooling from desire, and the only thing she says is that she looks weird?? She feels a humiliated anger simmering within her. That, paired with her unexpected thirst, made any form of reasonable cognitive function moot. That puppy-like head turn only fuels Calli's urges.</p><p>She glares at the phoenix, a low growl forming in her throat. Then, before her mind can even catch up, she marches over and pushes Kiara onto her bed. </p><p>The pure shock and force of it knocks her phone out of her hands. When she looks up into the stormy red eyes above her, she feels herself shrink. A burning sensation arises in her abdomen that's hotter than the firey tips of her hair.</p><p>Propped up by her left arm and knees, the reaper takes her right hand and grabs Kiara's chin. She smirks when she hears an audible gasp from her target. Her face lowers until she can feel the other girl's hot exhales against her.</p><p>"Why did you call me that, Kusotori?" Calli's voice so low it rumbles in her chest.</p><p>At this point, Kiara couldn't pay attention to anything else but the girl on top of her. She would be lying if she said she didn't dream about this exact situation. It didn't help that the grip on her chin didn't allow her to turn her head. Death is literally looming over her, and she has to face it head on.</p><p>"C-call you what?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me, Kusotori!" Calli snarls, "Why did you call me 'Daddy'?"</p><p>Oh. So this is what all this is about. Her poor reaper got all worked up over a nickname. Kiara wants to let out a giggle, but the tense atmosphere between them said otherwise. The death-apprentice's commanding tone made sure this was no joking matter.</p><p>"Calli, everyone calls you 'Daddy.' Plus, you were acting like one, telling me to put on warmer clothes and all." She explains, feigning innocence at the more pressing issue. Ha! That should get her to chill before the phoenix embarrasses herself. But as the words leave her mouth, she feels the fingers on her chin loosen, and the reaper's face pull away. She feels a pang of regret, almost immediately yearning the touch again.</p><p>Calli lets out a huff, trying to compose herself. Of course, of all the times she could interpret her interactions with Kiara as romantic, this would be the single time it's not. So many opportunities to flirt back, and this isn't one of them. She needs to fix this situation before she makes a bigger fool of herself.</p><p>"Right, um, yeah. That's totally it. You just said it all weird so I-”</p><p>"Uhnnn~" The shorter girl lets out a sharp moan. Calli's knee had accidentally pressed up against the barely-covered center of her immortal companion. Such unexpected pressure on her already heated core drove the response. </p><p>Both of their eyes widen at the noise. Calli continues to look down in shock, while Kiara's face is red enough to match the other girl's eyes. Seeing the smaller girl's blush, a mischievous glint shines among the reaper's eyes.</p><p>"Calli, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I-it's just that your leg touched my-" She is interrupted by that same knee pressing up against her once more. She inhales, trying her best to hide her audible arousal. She already feels herself getting wet, and prays that Calli's bare leg couldn't feel it.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, the reaper does feel it. And she wants to feel more. "Kiara," she softly calls as she gets closer to the girl, "say it again."</p><p>"H-huh? Say, unnhh, what?" Her question is barely heard as it's inundated with her erotic gasps.</p><p>"Again, Kiara." She grinds her leg against the phoenix's core, drinking in the flushed face and noises. Her voice, deep and sultry in the other girl's ear. All she needs Kiara to do is say that word again, and she'd stop toying with her.</p><p>"D-daddy," She chokes out, her eyes begging the taller girl to do anything more to put out her misery.</p><p>Calli smiles before lunging forward and taking the immortal girl's lips. The hand that held the girl's chin now snakes around and cradles her nape, pushing her closer. Kiara's warm lips cause her heart to burst with desire, her blood feeling like lava in her veins. No longer does Calli hold herself back. Nothing but carnal desire fills her mind, and she is determined to let her little birdie know it.</p><p>Kiara doesn't kiss back, too surprised at the sudden attack. She's in her own head, trying her best to comprehend the situation. Then, she feels her head getting pulled closer, and she lets her body go into autopilot as her mind basks in the euphoria.</p><p>Their tongues lash out at one another, both pushing and advancing. Their eyes shut, only focusing on what their mouths were feeling. Calli starts getting aggressive, her prodding getting more carnal as time went by. And as much as the phoenix wants to just give into her rapture, she has to be somewhat on the offensive.</p><p>She slightly repositions her head, and closes both her teeth softly on the reaper's lower lip. Red eyes shoot open in a frenzy as she instinctively tries to pull away. However, Kiara's teeth still tugged at her, refusing to let her leave. Calli lets out a groan when her lip is freed. This woman would be the end of her, and she is fine with it.</p><p>Kiara pants heavily when the two separate, trying her damnedest to get some oxygen into her system. She opens her eyes to see an equally flushed reaper, and decides to finish what they both started.</p><p>"Take me, daddy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first fanfic after a 4 year hiatus!<br/>I'm not saying that Takamori has a daddy kink, but I'm also not saying that. Let me know if y'all want me continue this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>